Fire and Ice
by CrisisExceed
Summary: He was a new fighter and the coldest of them all dispite his power of fire. But a certian icy prince with a warm smile never left his mind. Read how their relationship unfolds during this year's tournament. I suck at summaries. IkexMarth Rated M for lemon
1. Quelling the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any character.

Author's Note: This contains yaoi…don't like don't read. This is my first yaoi and Smash Brothers fic so please be nice. Some chapters will be from someone's POV some may not. This chapter is in Ike's POV.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

Quelling the Fire

* * *

He was the first person to ever speak to me when I arrived. By the tone in voice said he wanted to be my friend. Like I did everyone else I ignored him and continued to my destination. I could already feel my ears burning. I knew they were going to start talking about me.

I finally arrived at my room. Of course I knew it was my quarters for the fact that the door had a name plate with my name on it. The name plate was polished silver and my name engraved into it with black letters reading "Ike". I made no hesitation to enter and I shut almost slammed the door behind me. The insides of the room were normal. It had everything; a dresser, a bed, and a shelf to put random things up such as pictures and what not. I removed my boots, armor, and cape and flopped down on the bed after placing my trusted great sword "Ragnell" in a corner of the room standing against a wall. And to my surprise the bed was quite comfortable. It was the softest thing I had ever lied on and the softness of the pillow seemed to have matched. I could already fell grogginess taking over when there was a knock at the door.

"Ike?" spoke up a female voice. Judging by her soft tone it was Princess Peach herself.

I sat up and quickly slipped my boots back on. "What do you need?" I called through the door.

"Oh, I just came to let you know that supper was ready." I then heard a pause in her voice. I couldn't have already said something to make her afraid of me. "But you don't have to come right away. In fact you can come when ever you like I'll just make sure Kirby saves some for you."

I stood up quickly after putting on my boots then opened the door. The blonde princess was already gone. I really didn't care though. The thought of myself being surrounded by all of those idiots made me cringe. I never really liked being around people anyway. I put my cape back on and picked up Ragnell. I wasn't hungry anyway. I thought I should get some training in before I eat.

I made sure no one see me leave. I escaped through the south entrance of the stadium where I remember seeing this beach on my way here. My jaw dropped slightly in amazement as the setting sun lit up the ocean so brightly. A painter would kill to get a sight like this. The ocean was painted a bright orange, yellow, with a hint of red. I looked around. No was here and thus I began my training.

As soon as I raised my sword to begin I saw some one approach from the corner of my eye, and it was just my luck to see him. I thought he would have gotten the hint the first time but—wait a minute…he doesn't even see me. I hid behind some rocks and watched him. His hair was like feathers in the breeze. I hardly recognized him with those reading glasses on. All he did was sit down and start reading. He seemed calm and very relaxed. I saw him lift his head from his book and looked around. I ducked and hid from him. Did he know I was here? I saw that my back was against the rock I was hiding against. Why didn't I want him to see me? All these questions came up one by one.

"I know you're there." I heard his voice call.

Damn he found me. I stood from my position and hoisted Ragnell over my shoulder. Suddenly I started sweating. I couldn't figure out why. I made my way over to the blue-haired prince. "Did Peach send you?" I asked him not bothering to look at him instead I decided to look out at the ocean.

"No…there are sometime I like to be alone." He answered.

"So you come out here to read?" I questioned back. This prince, Marth, I think his name was. He was some what odd. He is kind, gentle and yet he is known as the 'Prince of Ice'. He didn't seem that cold to me.

"Is there something wrong with sitting on the beach and reading?" asked the younger swordsman shutting his book.

I dug Ragnell into the ground and sat right next to the prince. "Tell me…you're not like the others. I can keep ignoring you and yet you still want to talk, why?"

Marth placed his book down beside him and continued to look out at the ocean. He was more than just calm and relaxed. There was something about him that was odd. "I don't know…I guess I just don't find you intimidating like the others do." After that answer I grabbed a fist full of sand. He obviously took notice of this. "No! No, that's not what I meant! I mean you're not scary. I guess I just see past your cold exterior."

Did he just say that or am I dreaming? To see past my cold exterior? This Prince Marth was certainly something else…and yet I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I watched as the sun glistened off his golden tiara that was place atop his head keeping the hair out of his eyes. I huffed and stood up taking Ragnell out of the ground. I took off with out another word, and it was just my luck to have him following me. "Will you leave me alone?" he turned and looked back at him. My face was inches from his.

"You're really stubborn, Ike." He commented back.

"And you're really annoying." I shoved him away from me and walked away again. Once more he was following me! What does it take to get him to leave me alone?

He ran around me and stopped me in my tracks. "Let me show you something."

I hoisted Ragnell over my shoulder. When I turned and looked back at him he was smiling. He definitely not a prince of ice like everyone called him. "Tch…whatever." I spat.

He smiled again. No matter how cold I can be to him he just won't leave me alone, and then he calls me stubborn! Can't he get the hint that I want to be alone? "Ok, then Ike…meet me at the west exit of the stadium tomorrow just as the sun disappears." I watched him run off back towards the stadium.

I looked back at the spot he was sitting and saw that he left his book and reading glasses there. I walked over and picked them up. The two objects carried his scent. What was happening? Once more I felt my heart beating fast. It felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Seriously what harm could one small walk be? It would also give me a chance to return the prince's belongings to him. I can't see why out of all the Smash Brothers here he has to ask me. I mean why he couldn't ask Peach or Zelda, they'd seem more willing to go with him. But like I said what harm can one walk do? Maybe he's just going to ask me to train with him or something. I mean I saw him and Link sparring out here earlier and I've got to admit that both of them have impressive moves. I took a deep breath and headed back to the stadium. I suddenly didn't feel like training.

I headed back to the stadium and into my room. As soon as I locked the door there was a knock. "Who is it?" I asked rather angrily.

I heard the tapping of her high-heels and knew that she jumped at my voice. "Oh, Ike I just wanted to see if you were back."

Reluctantly, I opened the door and saw the blonde princess looking up at me smiling. "Is that all, Peach?"

I saw her smile grow wider. "I saw you with Marth earlier."

"Nothing happened." I quickly said. "He talked I ignored him. What more can be said?"

"But he's never invited to show someone his 'secret spot' before. Zelda, Link, Roy, and I tried following him once we lost him as soon as he entered the forest thicket. But we did hear sounds of training," explained the princess.

_So he did ask me to train with him. _I thought. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at her. It was then it suddenly hit me that she had been watching the entire time! "How long were you watching?" I asked the blonde princess.

Her smile never faded and I thought I may have seen a hint of deviousness in her smile. "Oh, well I just wanted to let you know he's still a bit fragile. Ever since he left he's grown distant from the others." I watched her placed her hands right in front of her. "He isn't normally anti-social…you were the first he was willing to speak to openly." As she spoke I gave her a low growl. It was obvious that her talk about that blue-haired prince was getting on my nerves. "I apologize, Ike." Once more I watched her walk away.

"_I just wanted to let you know that he's still a bit fragile…"_

Her words stuck to my mind like glue. What did she mean by he's fragile? But she said he was fragile ever since _he_ left. Who was she talking about? It was obvious that this _he_ was important to the prince. Was he his best friend or something…or maybe even more? All these thought was starting to make me feel regret. I suddenly felt terrible for being so cold to him. But every time I looked at him he was smiling. I noticed that I left my door open and his room was only about three doors down from mine. I took a deep breath. I stepped out of my room and closed my door.

I walked down three doors down passing Mario's, Link's, and Captain Falcon's room. I stopped at his door. Like the other room he too had a silver name plate on his door. In black letters was in graved 'Marth'. I took another deep breath. _One apology shouldn't hurt, right?_ I thought. I raised my hand to knock on his door but as soon as I did the door opened. I watched the blue-haired prince jump at the sight of me.

"I—Ike!" he exclaimed. The expression on his face was well…cute. "W—what are you doing here? I thought you would have been asleep by now."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "The same can be said about you? Where are you going this late at night anyway?" I was curious…it's not like I cared or anything. Seriously…where was he going? Or was he going to…I waited his answer.

"I was just going to…" I notice the long pause in his sentence so I decided to interrupt.

"Would you like me—"he cut me off with an answer.

"Of course!" He had quite a happy expression on his face. Now I was really wondering where he was going.

He started walking with me following close behind. He was going to the west exit. I wondered if he was going to that spot he was going to show me tomorrow. I placed my hand over my chest and felt my heart starting to beat fast. There went my heart again, and it only seemed to beat like that when he was around. He led me to the west exit of the stadium. He was taking me to that spot.

From the west exit he took me down a stone path that eventually became a dirt path. We found ourselves in front of a forest thicket. I watched him walk casually into the thicket and followed him closely behind. Once we were out of the thicket we found ourselves in front of a beautiful lake with the moon reflecting off its surface.

I saw him look back at me. There he was again smiling. "This is what I wanted to show you." He told me. "Well, Ike, what do you think?"

I was certainly amazed at the sight in front of me. Lily pads floated atop the surface of the lake near the shore but most of all the light behind the young prince made him look…heavenly. I can't believe those thoughts were going through my head. I could still feel my heart beating fast. Was it beating for him? I continued my gaze upon him. The two lotus trees on both sides of him, that were placed perfectly so it looked like an arch, started dropping flower petals. It made him look more heavenly than he already did. I approached him. "I think it's all beautiful."

I watched him turn his head away from me. I think I saw a blush start forming on the prince's cheeks. He then turned around and stared at the huge lake in front of us. "He thought so too when I first took him here. You remind me of him."

I raised an eyebrow. I still wanted to know who he and Peach were talking about, and how did I remind him of this person? My mind started pouring out questions and wanted some answers. "Who do I remind you of?"

I watched him sit down and look back at me. He offered me a seat right next to him so I sat down too. He took a deep breath and began his explanation. "I guess I could call him my best friend. We used to come here and talk and train all the time. But he left long ago…after the last tournament. You remind me of him; strong and a fiery temper to match. Ever since he left I've been lonely."

"I see…" Now I felt terrible. I had no idea. I guess that was what Peach meant when she said that he was fragile. All this time I've been so cold to him but he kept smiling. "What do you think of me?" I asked him.

Another blush came across the prince's cheeks. "O—oh, I think you're…" I noticed he grew nervous. He started sweating a bit, his hand started shaking, his cheeks started to turn redder, and also he started to stammer. It was then I realized he saw me than more than just a friend. I felt myself getting closer.

_But he's a guy!_ I heard my thoughts trying to stop me. Slowly I was getting closer.

_I've never let anything stop me before so how can the gender of one person make a difference?_ I argued back.

_He's also a prince._

_I don't care…all I want right now is him._ Once I was close enough I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his. I sensed that he was quite surprised by this action. Soon I wrapped my arms around his lithe figure. We finally broke away for a breath.

He leaned his head against my chest. He finally was able to answer my question. "Ike, I think you're brave and strong. You are able to push everyone away and hide your emotions not letting anyone know what you're thinking. That's what I think about you."

"But I'm not hiding my emotions from you." I told him.

I felt him lift his head from my chest. This time he closed his eyes and kissed me. I quickly melted into it and kissed him back. I leaned back so that he was on top of me. As soon as I had dominance I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I lifted my hand and slipped it up his shirt and rubbed circles on his back. We broke away to take another breath.

His face was incredibly red. It was apparent that I had given him just what he had wanted. "I—Ike…I—"

I smiled and cupped his cheek interrupting his sentence. "I know…and I feel the same way." I guess that was my way of saying 'I love you too'. I gently brushed my finger over his lips. I watched as he shuddered under my touch. I removed my hand out from under his shirt and brought him closer to me. I started placing kisses up and down his neck. He shuddered again. Eventually I went back to kissing him on the lips. Like before I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I heard a moan of pleasure come from him.

After we broke away he got up as did I. "We should head back." He told me.

I nodded in agreement. "We should get some sleep."

We headed back for the stadium. Once we were out of the forest thicket I grabbed his hand. With his hand in mine we started heading down the dirt path that eventually led to the stone path. It was then I had another question for him. I stopped and looked at him. "Say, Marth…" I started.

I watched as his blue eyes met with mine. "Yes, Ike?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone…something like this they're not ready for." I told him straight forward.

Marth nodded agreeing to my term. "But…we tell them eventually." He said with a smile.

"Ok." I agreed with him.

He pulled me closer for a kiss. We then started down the dirt path again. Love…this was a good feeling.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Like I said this is my first yaoi fan fic. Update will be slow. The rating might change later...but that all depends.


	2. Heated Heart

Author's Note: This chapter is in Marth's POV

Fire and Ice

Chapter 2

Heated Heart

* * *

I had awoke in a bed and room unfamiliar. I found a warm breath heavy breathing tickling the back of my neck and strong arm wrapped around my waist. It was only then it had hit me. I had stayed in Ike's room last night! The events replayed in my head. But what was mostly stuck in my head was that first moment we had kissed. I remembered the warmth of his lips and just his body for that manner. I never thought a man like Ike was capable of such passion. I lifted the covers and slowly crept out of the bed trying not to stir the older man. I was still clothed so it was obvious nothing else had happened after we got back to the stadium. I put my breastplate, cape, and boots back on, and remounted my sword to my side. Quietly and slowly I opened the door, crept out and quietly shut the door hoping Ike wouldn't awaken.

"Hey, Marth," I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around and gripped my sword. I then gave a sigh of relief for it was just Sonic. "What were you doing in Ike's room?" he asked me.

I froze for a moment. I didn't quite know what to tell the blue hedgehog. I couldn't just tell him I stayed the night in his room after we kissed at the lake. Ike and I promised that we wouldn't tell anyone until they were ready. I opened my mouth to speak after coming up with an excuse when he spoke again.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it's not my business anyway."

Mentally I gave a sigh of relief. Then I started to wonder: What was Sonic doing here anyway? "Sonic, what were you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with the others at Breakfast?"

"Oh, actually I was on my way to your room to tell you that breakfast was ready," answered the hedgehog.

I moved some loose strands of my hair from my face. I then realized I didn't have my tiara to hold my hair back. I then looked at the small figure sternly. "What about Ike?" I asked him.

"I wasn't on planning on getting him. To be honest he's bit intimidating. I feel that if I talk to him he'll raise that great sword of his and cut my head clear off." I could see that the hedgehog wasn't lying either. It made me wonder why I was the only one who had the power to get close to him. Or am I the only one with the power to see past the exterior of someone? Sonic saw I was becoming lost in thought. "Hey Marth." He spoke up and broke me from my thoughts.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled. "Let's eat."

Sonic and I made our way back to the dining hall. It was incredibly large table that all the Smash Brothers sat around. There was really no seating arrangements so the seats worked in a 'first come, first serve' basis. Sonic and I sat down in a couple of empty chairs right next to each other between Pit and Link. I sat next to the Angel and Sonic sat down next to the Hylian. Of course there were other empty seats here and there. Those were the ones off training and would eat later, late sleepers, or those who just didn't like being around others. I saw that others were missing besides Ike but it was the usual people missing. Wario and Falco were usually not there because they slept in; Wolf, Gannondorf, and Ike were usually not there because they didn't like to be around other people; and the pokemon and Yoshi were not there because they like to find food on their own.

Once Breakfast was over some did their share to clean up the mess that was made. Myself, Pit, and Sonic decided to help pick up the dishes that were used while King Dedede's Waddle Dees cleaned up the table. "Say Marth," started Pit. I turned my attention to the young angel. "I saw you and Ike take off last night what exactly did you guys do?"

Once more I froze. There was the question again only asked differently. After formulating an answer I turned my attention to Pit. "Oh, we off towards the edge of the forest and trained that's all. The two of us couldn't sleep." I know I lied and I wasn't too fond of lying but I had too. The look on Pit's face showed that he bought it.

I noticed that Sonic looked back at me. He tilted his head to reveal his face past the tower of dishes he was holding. "So then…why were you in Ike's room?"

Like with Pit's question I formulated another lie. "The training wore me out so I must have passed out in his room after we finished discussing where we need to improve." The look on Sonic's face showed that he bought it as well.

After everything was cleaned up and put away I noticed Ike had walked into the dinning room. His eyes told that he was still tired but he glanced at me with a quick smile while Pit and Sonic weren't looking. I smiled back and greeted him. "Good morning, Ike." My words had caught Pit and Sonic's attention. Noticing that the angel and the hedgehog and turned their attentions to him, Ike shrugged and headed into the kitchen to grab whatever Kirby had cooked for us that morning. I watched him I noticed I just kept staring at him…Pit and Sonic also noticed this.

The angelic warrior was the first to speak up. He had a somewhat of a devious smile. "Say…you don't _like_ Ike do you?"

I turned my head away feeling a small blush crawl up my cheeks. I coved this up with a fake cough. I turned my head back to the angel. "No! What makes you think that?" I didn't want to deny our new relationship. My body right there I could feel was starting to work against me. Oh, how I wanted to rush into the kitchen right now and plant a kiss on Ike's warm lips showing who ever was in there that we were in love. I wanted to admit everything but I fought it and but couldn't fight back the blush that came across my cheeks. I noticed that Sonic now had a devious smile.

"You do! It's written clearly on your face!" he exclaimed. If he was any louder he could have attracted every fighter in the stadium. I quickly tackled Sonic and put my hand over his mouth.

I raised my other hand, and placed my index finger over my lips. "Shut it, Sonic." I took a deep breath. I took one more glance at the kitchen door. There was no escape to this situation so I might as well let them believe it was a crush. "Ok…so I do. You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Sonic smirked. "May I should since you tackled me."

My eye grew wide. Sonic wouldn't, would he? I stood and helped him off the floor. Pit was chuckling all too well. But he finally calmed down clearly seeing how I didn't want anyone to know. "We won't tell, I promise." I gave a sigh of relief to his words.

I nodded to Pit as a sign of thanks. "Thank you, Pit…it's just the other Smash Brothers aren't ready for that sort of thing."

It was then our eyes were drawn to the movement of the opening of a door. Ike came out with a plate full with Breakfast. He didn't sit down at the table and left the dinning room. I knew where he was headed. I'd go see him after I've trained a bit with Link. The mercenary didn't spare us a glance. With the dinning room clean I headed back to my room.

I went there to remove my breastplate and cape. When Link and I trained we wore no sort of armor. We did it as a sign of trust. With out any armor neither of us would be tempted to use a full swing that could cause injury. I reached up to adjust my tiara but noticed it was missing. I must have left it in Ike's room! That was a problem since it was the only thing that kept my hair back when I fought. But not having it wasn't too much of an issue. I made one last check to make sure my precious Falchion was secure before leaving my room once more.

After closing the door I headed fort the south exit where the beach was to train with Link. Once I reached the beach Link was already standing there. He still had the white shirt, white pants, leather boots, and green tunic but he didn't have his hat nor the chain mail he wears underneath his tunic. I walked over and stood right in front of him. We then both drew our swords and crossed them as a sign of respects. The smaller warrior then grabbed his shield. We were now ready to begin.

We sparred for a couple of hours or so when we decided to quit. Fatigue caught both of us. Every time I spar Link he got better and better. Once we were finished and our breaths caught he headed back to the stadium. I wanted to stay seeing how there was not one around. I lied on the beach and closed my eyes. I spread my legs out and placed my hands over my chest. I took in the scent of the beach. It was a heavenly smell. It was then I heard a figure approaching but I didn't bother to look. I heard the figure come closer and closer and suddenly stop. I then heard the sound of sand shifting as if some one was kneeling in the sand. I felt a hand placed on my hands and warm lips atop mine. It was a kiss. I quickly kissed back. I knew who it was. I loved the warmth of his lips. I raised one of my hands and ran it through his hair. I definitely knew who it was. He had thick spikes that felt like silk.

We broke away for a breath and I opened my eyes as he grabbed my hand. I found my self looking into beautiful blue eyes that matched his sapphire hair. I smiled and he smiled back. It was him. It was Ike.

"Good afternoon, my prince." He greeted me.

I blushed for a moment at his words. "Good afternoon, Ike." I greeted him back.

I sat up while he switched his kneeling position to a sitting position as well. We sat close to each other with out hands in between us and my head rested upon his unarmored shoulder. It was a moment like this where I wished time would stop.

Ike took a moment to look at me. "Perhaps a safer place?"

I smiled back at him. I knew exactly where he was talking about. "A good idea." I responded to his request.

We both sat up and looked around making sure no one was watching. Thank goodness no one was. We kept our distance while walking back to the stadium. We continued to keep our distance while walking through the stadium towards the west exit. It wasn't until we past the stone path when he went back to holding my hand. Hand-in-hand we made our way through the forest thicket and under the lotus tree 'arch' and to the shore of the lake. Together we sat down at the shore looking out at the lake. Eventually we lied down on the shore and faced each other. I felt his strong arm wrap around me.

Silence shrouded the two of us but our expressions told us that we were happy together. I reached my hands up and slowly removed his cape. Once the cloth was off I tossed it in a random direction over our heads. But there was still his plate that had to be dealt with. Before I could deal with it he took his arm that he had wrapped around me and was already rushing to remove it. He had it off with in seconds. After placing his plate behind he traced his hand down my neck and to the collar of my tunic. With that one hand he unbuttoned my collar.

I never knew a man like Ike was capable of such passion. I reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek. I brought myself closer and placed a passionate kiss on his warm lips. I took my other hand and slipped it underneath his headband. With one tug I removed the cloth from his forehead and tossed to where I had tossed his cape. We broke our kiss for a breath. His hot breath on my forehead tickled. I found myself giggling at the tingling sensation. I reached up once more to play with his messy sapphire locks. I love how it felt like silk.

I lost track of how long we were just lying there gazing into each other's eyes. I knew it was only minutes but for some reason it felt like hours. I eventually lifted myself up so that I was now lying on top of the mercenary. I watched as Ike ran his hand through my hair. His touch was gentle. I grabbed his hand with my left and lowered it. Using my right hand I removed his glove and did the same with his other hand. I tossed both of his gloved to where his cape and headband were. It was then I had noticed something. My sword, Falchion, was still attached to my waist. I removed the weapon hastily and gently tossed it next to Ike's plate. Soon after I traced my hands up the mercenary's strong arms and laced my fingers with his. The two of us lay still like that for a moment.

For once I felt dominant upon someone. The last lover I had it seemed no matter how hard I tried I could never win. But here I lay with my mercenary, Ike, and he was letting me win. I pinned the other male's hands by his head and leaned in to place another passionate kiss upon his lips. The warmth of his lips heated up my own cold ones. Soon my tongue was battling with his fighting for dominance. He released my hands and traced his own until they had reached my hips. He took my hips with in his grasp. I had lost the battle and let the muscle in his mouth rub against my own.

As we kissed I felt one of Ike's arms leave my hips and trace down my tunic. Once he reached the bottom he traced his hand back up unbuttoning every button that was on there. He then removed his other hand from my hip and using both his hands he gently slid the blue material off my shoulder (I helped a little of course). Now my chest was exposed to him. I felt my face flush because I was exposed. We broke away once more for a breath and instantly went back to kissing each other.

As I kissed him I heard the sound of metal clank. I opened one eye to see that Ike had picked up my sword and unsheathed it. I watched as he opened his eyes broke away and tossed my sword into one of the lotus trees. From behind the tree I heard a whimper…or make that two whimpers.

I quickly got off Ike and stared at the lotus tree that Ike had thrown my sword into. I soon realized who was behind there, but sure enough so did Ike. We shouted in unison, "Pit! Sonic!" We watched as the angel and the hedgehog stepped out from behind the lotus tree.

I looked took a moment to look at Ike. He was furious; as for myself I was just embarrassed and so were they. I watched as Ike stood and took his sword, Ragnell, out of the ground (which he stabbed into the ground before he lied down). I then looked back at Pit and Sonic who stood with wide eyes.

"How long were you there?" asked Ike.

Sonic and Pit looked at each other and then back at the furious Ike. I took the time to put my tunic back on. I then stood up myself and crossed my arms. I wanted an answer. Sonic pushed Pit slightly forward. The angel whimpered slightly, not wanting to face Ike's anger.

Pit scratched the back of his head. "W—we were h—here l—long to watch the two of you start removing each other's clothing." He was obviously telling the truth while stammering. "I—it was all Sonic's idea!" he quickly said after wards.

I turned and looked at Sonic who was wide eyed. "Did you follow us?" I asked the blue hedgehog.

The two of them looked at each other and then back at us nodding. They nodded slowly over and over. I looked back at Ike and saw his grip tighten on his blade. Pit and Sonic took no hesitation to run for it.

It was now completely obvious that Ike was furious. I was merely disappointed at them. I just hoped they wouldn't tell anyone like they had promised.

I placed my hand on Ike's that held his sword. "I—Ike?" I questioned.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I don't think those idiots will be returning any time soon," he said keeping his smile.

His smile only made me smile back.

* * *

Wow...this update got done faster than I had thought. Will Pit and Sonic tell the others or keep it a secret like they had promised?


	3. Keeping a Secret Hidden

Fire and Ice

Chapter 3

Keeping a Secret Hidden

* * *

Though Pit and Sonic had promised the two that they'd tell no one of their relationship and of their spot, both Ike and Marth still couldn't help but still not forgive the two for following them. The two remained at the lake for quite sometime. But instead of finishing what they had started (because Pit and Sonic killed their mood) they had just talked. The two lovers got to learn more about each other. Marth learned that Ike is a mercenary from Crimera and Ike learned that Marth is a prince from Altea. The two of them sat on the shore for hours but to them it seemed longer than that. Soon it became late and it was time to head back to the stadium. Like before they walked back hand-in-hand also making sure Pit and Sonic weren't around.

When they got back to the stadium they released their grip on each other but still walked close. When they saw the Pokemon Trainer, Red, they separated and started 'fake arguing' over something Ike supposedly did. Red just took a moment to look at them and continued on his way. Once Red was out of hearing distance the two swordsmen took a moment to relax with a deep breath.

"That was close," said Ike.

Marth looked to the side for a moment but then looked back at Ike with a smile. "It was, wasn't it?"

Though Ike had no problem keeping their relationship a secret, Marth really didn't want to. While he was 'fake arguing' with Ike what he really wanted to do was pull the older man to the side and plant a passionate kiss on the mercenary's lips. Showing the young trainer that he and Ike were in love.

The older swordsman saw the distress on his lover's face. He looked and turned towards him. "Is something wrong?" he asked oblivious to what Marth was thinking about.

The lithe swordsman didn't bother to look at the Mercenary. "You know what's wrong, Ike. I don't know about you but I want the others to know of our relationship."

Ike took a deep breath and approached his smaller lover. He raised his arms up and placed his hands on Marth's shoulders. "I know…" he started letting his arms drop over his lover's shoulders and wrap around him. Ike then proceeded to rest his chin on Marth's shoulder. "I know…but we agreed that they weren't ready. I know we can keep this a secret."

The lithe swordsman responded with a low sigh and then squirmed out of Ike's grip so he could face the taller swordsman. His saddened look became a smile. "Okay…so what do we do in the mean time?"

Ike had to think about the question. What exactly were they going to do in the mean time? Keeping a relationship a secret was harder than he had thought. The older swordsman eventually responded with a shrug. "I guess we go about our lives normally."

Marth sighed. It wasn't quite the answer he had wanted but it worked for him. "Alright. Then I guess we should train."

The great sword-wielder took notice of the prince's sad tone. He knew exactly what was wrong but didn't say anything. He then took notice of another approaching figure. He recognized her bright pink dress and her golden blonde hair anywhere. It was Princess Peach herself. "Princess Peach? Why are you here?"

Peach looked at Ike and then over at Marth. She had a devious look on her face. The blonde placed her index finger under her chin and smiled. "Oh, Ike…you act like I don't know." She noticed Ike's eyes widen and Marth turn his head away. The actions of the two swordsmen only caused her to giggle. She walked closer to Ike still smiling and placed the finger that she had sitting under her chin on Ike's nose. "You two are in love!" she exclaimed.

Ike backed away. He took a moment to look at Marth, who wasn't even looking at him or the princess, then looked back at Peach. There was no getting out of it. She had it figured out. The mercenary took a deep breath. "You're right…" he simply responded. Peach opened her mouth to say something when Ike continued. "But you can't tell the others."

Marth still didn't bother to look at either Ike or Peach. He still wondered how Peach had figured it out and was getting sick of Ike explaining the same thing over and over. To him the older swordsman was starting to sound like a broken record. All of this was starting to become complicated. He finally looked up when Ike finished explaining to Peach about how the others 'weren't ready'. "I'm going to go…" he started. "I need to find my book and my reading glasses. I haven't been able to find them since yesterday."

The mercenary looked at Marth. "Oh, those are back in my room. You left them on the beach yesterday," explained the great sword-wielder. "My room's not locked so you should easily get in."

The prince nodded his head and left the mercenary and the princess to chat. Marth made his way down to Ike's room to pick up his book and reading glasses. They were the only form of entertainment he had. He found the television to be "Mind Rotting" as he told Ness and Lucas one day. It'd be rare to find the prince without a book in his hand. When the lithe swordsman wasn't training he was reading! Some of the other smashers (more like Luigi and Wario) found it strange; but didn't question him nonetheless. After minutes of searching, Marth found his book with his glasses sitting right on top of it. He smiled and picked them up. His smile grew when he noticed that it had a hint of Ike's scent. He then realized that Ike had read his book. The prince wondered if the mercenary had a love for adventure novels like he did. Quietly Marth exited Ike's room closing the door behind him.

"Marth?" questioned a voice behind him. The swordsman turned around to see it was his good friend, Link.

"Oh, Link," said Marth acknowledging the presence of his friend and training partner. "Wandering around as usual?" It was just the prince's luck to have someone there whenever exited Ike's room.

"Like usual," the blonde swordsman replied. "What were you doing in Ike's room?"

_Ugh…must people ask?_ The swordsman was growing tired of the constant questions from everyone. He was afraid that someone might start asking him questions such as "Why are bananas yellow?" or "Why is the sky blue?" But he knew Link well enough that he didn't ask stupid questions. So it didn't bother him as much since it was only the blonde hylian. "I left my book and reading glasses on the beach yesterday and Ike found them. Ike told me to just get them."

Link raised an eyebrow. The hylian knew Marth wasn't telling the entire truth. "So why were you smiling?"

"I—uhh…umm…" started Marth. Soon his broken speech turned into stuttering. That wasn't a good sign and it had only made the hylian more suspicious about his friend.

After a couple minutes of listening to Marth's stuttering it then hit Link. There was something going on between his good friend and the cold mercenary. Soon Link lowered his eyebrow and gave Marth a smirk. He watched as the prince swallowed a lump in his throat. Yet another who had discovered their secret.

"Did Pit or Sonic tell you anything?" asked Marth.

Link just shook his head. "Not a thing. In fact since they got back from their training they've been pretty silent. I'm surprised considering its Pit and Sonic. When they're together absolute chaos is created." The hylian got on the subject about Marth now. "So…" he started. Marth swallowed another lump in his throat. "What exactly is going on between you and Ike?"

For a moment the prince hung his head in defeat. There was just no keeping this a secret. Considering he was Link, one of his best friends, he wasn't going to lie to him. "Alright…I'm not going to lie to you, Link. We kissed the night he arrived," Explained the prince recalling the events of that day. "And just this afternoon we caught Pit and Sonic spying on us." Marth watched as Link raised his hand to stop the prince from going any further.

"No need to say anymore, Marth. I won't tell a soul," said Link.

The prince had a relieved look. "Thank you, Link. But I'm keeping this a secret more for Ike than myself."

"Understandable…but I don't think I'm ever going to under stand it completely. I've never been in love nonetheless in love with the same gender. But remember this, Marth. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks as long as you're happy." With that said Link left Marth to let his words sink into the lithe prince.

Once the green-clad swordsman was out of sight a smile spread on Marth's face. Link was absolutely right! Why did it matter as long as he and Ike were happy? But then again what if Ike was happy with keeping it a secret? Marth's smile faded when the questions started confusing him. He looked down at the novel in his hands. It still had Ike's scent. To him this was a sign. He'd find Ike later and ask him himself.

While that was going on Peach and Ike decided to take a small walk around the stadium. They shared small talk as they walked. Peach was explaining to Ike how she missed the old mansion that the Super Smash Brothers used to stay in. She explained about the many living rooms, the size of the place, the garden, and how it was destroyed by the Crazy Hand. Ike was amazed about how so many people could live in one mansion. The princess was now explaining about the good of all of them staying in the stadium.

"Then I'm some what glad the mansion doesn't exist anymore. Knowing my luck I'd probably be sharing my room with Captain Falcon or worse…Wario," explained the sapphire-haired mercenary. The two of them broke into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes they stopped and calmed down.

The blonde princess spoke up. "You know Ike…you should laugh more often. It just might break the prince out of shell and open up to you more." Ike watched as she walked away.

_But he's already open to me. But I guess he's not open to the rest. He was pretty quiet when Pit and Sonic caught us at the lake. But I'm going to do it…I've never backed down from a challenge before._ These were the thoughts that ran through Ike's head as he watched Princess Peach walk away. Ike turned around to head back to his room when he saw his Marth standing right there.

"Prince Marth…how long have you been there?" asked Ike.

Like usual Marth was smiling. Ike wondered if the prince's jaw hurt from all the smiling he did. But according to Princess Peach he wasn't too happy around the others. Ike now realized that it was up to him to break Marth out of his icy exterior and in return the prince was to cool the fiery temper that Ike had.

Ike gathered Marth into his strong arms. With passion he placed a kiss on the lithe swordsman's ice cold lips. He didn't care anymore about keeping a secret. Perhaps showing the others that they were in love might actually be a good thing for both of them. The mercenary was the fire that was needed to melt the ice and the prince was the ice that was needed to cool the fire. They truly were like fire and ice.

Approaching the couple was the Red with his most faithful companion, Squirtle, walking by his side. Red stopped when he saw Marth and Ike locked in the passion of their kiss. The Pokemon trainer hid behind one of the pillars and watched. He looked down at the turtle pokemon by his side.

"Squirtle?" questioned the tiny turtle with his head tilted to the side.

"Don't bother Squirtle…what the other Smashers do is not our business." Red picked up Squirtle and let him sit on his shoulder. The young trainer walked away leaving Marth and Ike in peace.

* * *

Finally!! I updated. The writer's block was starting to get to me but I pulled through and finished this chapter. I hope you like it. It's a bit shorter than the last two.  
Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	4. The Truth Revealed

Fire and Ice

Chapter 4

The Truth Revealed

Author's Note: It's from the prince's point of view again!!

* * *

It's been about two months now since we became lovers and yet still not everyone knows. Though Ike and I agreed that we didn't need to keep it a secret anyway I feel that he's still trying to keep it one anyway. I mean the only people who know are the same ones who knew from two months ago…and Fox and he didn't care as long as we didn't share the details. But nonetheless I trust Ike…and he still hasn't given me a reason not to trust him.

I decided to sit down in one of the recliners in the lounge room of course reading a book. I let Ike borrow the adventure novel I was reading before so I decided to go with a mystery novel this time. The sounds of the television filled the room. Falco and Fox were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch with Ness lying on the floor stomach first with his arms propped up on a pillow holding himself up. They were watching some sort of action movie but I didn't bother with it. I'm in here waiting for Ike to finish up an exhibition match with Link, Pikachu, and Mario in the burning depths of Norfair. I certainly did hope he was winning. I looked at the clock on the wall the match should almost be over. I got up from the recliner after placing my book mark and closing my book.

"Good day." I said to my fellow Smash Brothers with a polite bow.

"Good bye, Marth," responded Ness turning to me and giving me a slight wave.

"See ya." Falco merely said to me.

"You too, Marth." Fox said right after a lot more politely than Falco.

After the good byes were all done with I left and headed for the fighting stage entrance where I'd wait for my lover to return from his match. Now I've seen Ike fight. He hardly ever comes out of a match with a scratch. So why did I worry so much? As I was walking I ran into Sonic who commented me about how I looked like a house wife whose husband was sent off to war. I didn't bother with a comment back I merely shrugged. I shook my head away from the memory that had happened only moment's before when I heard the announcer and the cheer of the crowd. The match had been decided.

"I fight for my friends." I heard him say causing the crowd to grow even wilder. But those words…they were similar to what he used to say. Perhaps this was a sign. I think it was time for me to Ike the whole truth. I watched as my lover joined me at the stage entrance with all signs of worry wiped away from my face. I smiled at my lover's safe return.

"I see you won like usual. You haven't lost since your first match," I told him.

He scratched the back of his head and hoisted his blade on his shoulder. "Really? I hadn't noticed," Ike responded using his free hand to cup my chin. I felt my face flush. He took the moment to gently press his dry lips against mine. I could feel my cheeks burn more.

After pulling away I opened my mouth to say something. But he just got back from a match. He needed rest I guess I should tell him later. Ike noticed this. "Something wrong?" he asked me.

I simply smiled. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I just think you should rest." He didn't say anything and just responded with a nodded. We started for his room.

The walk was nice. It was silent but nice. We didn't walk hand in hand like we normally did but we did stay close. We walked up one of the flights of stairs to where the dorms were. Along the way to his room we passed by Sonic's, Luigi's, Red's, and Snake's room before reaching Ike's. The walk to the stage from his room seemed shorter then when you coming from the stage. Knowing Ike was very tired I reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the key to his room. He was one of the few fighters who kept their room locked. After opening the door we both walked inside closing it behind us and Ike locking the door.

I sat down on his bed watching him remove his headband, cape, and then armor. Being the tired man he was he just let them hit the floor. He then set his beloved blade in the corner like he always did. He then just flopped down onto his bed stomach first and his face buried in his pillow. I looked around his room and then I noticed his side table. I noticed my book sitting there with a book mark sitting on top of it. It was obvious that he had finished it.

"Ike." He responded with a low groan that was muffled by his pillow. "Did you finish my book already? Even I don't finish a book that fast." Ike responded with a shrug. I gave a light chuckle and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. "You know where I'll be." I got up from his bed and headed for the door. I unlocked the door and left.

Today was actually a nice day. It wasn't hot but nor was it cold. I thought the temperature was just perfect. I left the stadium and headed to my usual spot. I took notice that the bright sun made the flowers on the two lotus look even brighter. I sat down on the grass and removed my gloves, cape, and then armor. Then, I got back up and walked over to the shore of the lake. I dipped my hand in the water to check its temperature. That just made it so much more tempting to just jump in there now. It took much resistance but I decided not to jump in. I remember the last time I jumped in…he just kept shouting and shouting for me to get out of the water. He really didn't like water.

I still remember voice. I still remember what he looks like and Ike reminds me so much of him. I still remember his name and for that fact that he was once my lover. His name is Roy.

-Flashback-

_I remember floating there in the water laughing at him as the water dripped down from his hair and face. I had jumped into the lake despite his protesting and the splash from my dive sent water at him. He wasn't at all pleased. "That's not funny, Marth," he said to me. My roar of laughter calmed to a chuckle._

_I pasted a devious smile on my face causing him to back away from the shore of the water. "You're no fun, Roy!" I shouted back to him. I could see his anger building up, so I got out of the water and dried myself off using my cape. I put my tunic, pants, and boots back on and sat down next to him in the grass. He used his own cape to dry his hair and face._

_"You're fun to mess with, Roy," I told him followed by a chuckle._

_Roy looked at me and smiled. Looking at his blue eyes, I thought I could have been still looking at the beautiful lake. "You know what even more fun, Marth?" He obviously took notice of my confused look._

_He took advantage of my confusion and pinned me to the ground. He planted his lips on top of mine. I quickly melted into the kiss. He was quick to dominate and let his tongue slip into my mouth as soon as he knew. We broke away to take a breath. I took the moment to caress his beautiful face._

_"I love you, Marth," he told me._

_I smiled back. "I love you too, Roy." I told him back._

-End Flashback-

After seeing Roy in my memory, my mind quickly changed the red-head's image to Ike's. Roy and Ike are so similar it was almost as if I still loved the same person. It's how close they were in similarity. Of course Ike and Roy were also different in many ways. Ike isn't as open about his feelings as Roy was, but Ike's is a bit gentler then the young swordsman. Roy never let me have dominance…at least Ike lets me sometimes. The sounds of heavy foots steps caught my ears. There was only one other person besides Roy who knew about this spot. I watched as Ike came out of the forest thicket.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

He just smiled and dug Ragnell into the ground. He sat down on the grass next to me. "Much better than I did before. It was incredibly hot in Norfair. It was not an easy fight but I guess all I needed was a rest."

I smiled at him. "Say Ike do you—"

Ike looked at me sternly. He never looked at my like that unless he was annoyed by something. "For the third time, Marth, I don't want to go swimming."

I knew what the answer was going to be but I find it funny when he gives me that look. I couldn't help but laugh. I watched as Ike gave a huff and lie down in the grass looking up at me.

"You're strange, Marth," he started. "You get a laugh when ever I say no."

"You're funny when you get frustrated," I responded followed by a chuckle. He just turned his back to me. Of course now I couldn't look at his breathtaking sapphire eyes. I grabbed his shoulder and put him flat on his back. I then slid right on top of him so I could get a better look at his eyes. Now was time to get serious. "Say Ike…"

"What is it, Marth?" he asked.

I turned my head for a second to think about what I was going to say before turning back towards him. "Ike…" I started. "When I told you about him…I didn't tell you the whole truth."

I noticed he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean the 'whole truth'?"

I was starting to get nervous. I was now starting to really think about what I was telling him. But then he grabbed my hand reassuringly. I knew I had to tell Ike. I told myself that I wouldn't hide any secrets from my lover. "When I told you about my best friend, that was true but I didn't tell you that we eventually became lovers. His name is Roy…he left shortly before this tournament."

"He was your lover?" Ike asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes…but he's been gone for a long time now…and we are no longer lovers." I laid my head on his chest, with our hands by his sides. "You are my lover now, Ike…and nothing is going to change that."

"I know that, Marth…but my question is now what caused the two of you to break up?" asked Ike.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Ike listening to his heart beat. It's a story I really didn't like telling because the story is as painful as the moment it happened. "Shortly after he went back home, we were sending letters back and forth. But those stopped after he sent he sent me a letter saying how he couldn't handle a long distance relationship. He said he had too much on his hands at the moment." Tell Ike that story just made me want to burst into tears. I muffled my sobs by burying my face into shoulder. I felt him rub my back with care.

"I'm not going to leave you." He told me. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Everything?" I said with deviousness in my voice.

I watched as Ike's cheeks turned bright red. "P—Prince Marth! It's a little to early in our relationship for that kind of talk." He said defensively. Soon after we ourselves in a fit of laughter. I took my hands out of his grip and placed my hands on his shoulder so I could move up and look at his perfect blue eyes better. I leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his dry lips. After a minute or so we broke away.

I chuckled once more. "You know I was only kidding, Ike."

Ike chuckled as well. "You are certainly strange, Prince Marth."

My only response was a chuckle. I've come to notice when ever I'm around or with Ike I'm a lot more happier and yet when I'm with the others I don't really associate with them and put that icy shell up once more. I wonder why I do that. It also makes me wonder why I started doing that in the first place. Ike took notice of my silence when I became lost in thought.

"Marth? Are you still with me?" he asked in a joking manner.

I snapped my head back to my lover, whom I still have pinned underneath me. "Of course, Ike…" I responded with a smile. "In fact…I'll be with you always."

My words only put a smile on my mercenary's face. "Your eyes tell me no lies."

I smiled back at him and placed a chaste kiss on his warm lips.

* * *

  
Oi...I think my chapters are getting shorter.


	5. The Great Challenge

Author's Note: Ike's POV again!

Fire and Ice

Chapter 5

The Great Challenge

* * *

Mornings…most of all the brawlers were not morning people. It's a month later and the list of people who knew of my relationship with Marth increased. Red finally admitted that he saw us kiss in the hallway and Princess Zelda knew because there was hardly a secret that her and Peach didn't tell each other. As usual I was the first one up. Like I have been doing every morning, for the past month now, I tried not to disturb my lover who slept so contently. Quietly, I slipped on my tunic, pants, boots, gloves and lastly my headband. Suddenly a quiet groan filled the room. I looked and saw it was just Marth moving to the middle of the bed. I smiled as he said my name in his sleep; he was having a dream about me. Still being as quiet as possible, I went for the door. Once I was there I unlocked it, stepped out, and quietly closed the door behind me. I didn't bother with my cape, plate, or Ragnell. I would come back for those later when Marth was awake.

I made my way out the west exit. I headed for the usual spot where I'd await my prince. When I came out of the forest thicket I saw someone there. I don't think he had noticed me yet by the way he continued to stare at the distant mountains. I would think that he was waiting for the sun to come up over the mountains. I was surprised to see someone there. I thought the only people who knew about this place were Marth, I, Pit, Sonic, and Marth's former lover Roy. Nonetheless, I never figured a guy like Meta Knight would care for a place like this. Seeing how he wasn't in "attack-mode", I just walked over to the shore and sat down at the edge of the grass that met it. I looked over at Meta Knight and he looked back at me. For a few moments we shared a silent conversation.

"Did you bring your blade?" asked the smaller warrior.

He couldn't already been asking me to train. I mean…I know if I'm not eating or with Marth I was training, but even I still think it's still a bit early. Politely I shook my head no. But then again…he didn't have his weapon either. Meta Knight was up to something. "How did you find this place?" I asked him as we both started looking at the mountains.

"I've known about this place since I got here. I'm the one who told Sonic and Pit of this place."

My eyes widened at his words. I snapped my head back towards and gave him a glare. "You sent them to spy on us?"

The way Meta Knight looked at me I could tell he was smirking under that mask of his. At this point I wanted to punch his lights out. "I knew the minute the two of you laid eyes upon each other. There is no point of trying to keep it a secret, Ike. No secret is safe among the Super Smash Brothers. But what would Marth think if he found out that you're still trying to keep it a secret? I think he wants everyone to know."

I clenched my fist. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Meta Knight turned towards the forest thicket. He started for it but stopped at the lotus trees. "Perhaps…or maybe I know more about romance that you think. Think about it, Ike." I watched him disappear into the forest thicket.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. The sun had come up over the mountains now. Meta Knight's words left a lot of thoughts in my head. Maybe he is right. Perhaps I'm not thinking about Marth's feelings as much as I thought I was. There was so much pressure right now; between all the matches and being Marth's lover. I decided we needed to get away for a few days. But that wasn't going to be an easy task. I could already hear Marth's protesting. I guess the best way to get past that was to try and get him to see it my way.

I stood up and decided to return to the stadium. The walk back was pretty silent. I didn't even run into anyone walking the stadium. I thought by now I would have ran into someone, but I guess that's how dull today was. Even some clouds were sneaking past the valley to the south signifying that it would rain soon. Once I was back at the stadium I ran into Fox and Pit, a couple of more early birds such as myself.

"Why the depressed look, Ike?" asked the angel.

I turned and faced Pit. I wasn't depressed…it was just my mind had several things going on at once at the moment. As I walked my mind had wandered on to my sister, Mist. I'm pretty sure she was worried about me and I haven't sent a single letter since I got here. I shook the thought loose from my head. "I'm not depressed, Pit," I told him. "There's just a lot on my mind."

My eyes shifted to Fox when I saw him cross his arms. "Well you're about to have a lot more on your mind," he said. "Have you seen today's match ups?" Today's match ups? I had completely forgotten about that. I usually like to view it before a huge crowd of fighters gathered to see who they (if they were) fighting. "Your match today is a one-on-one with Marth."

My eyes widened with surprise. Fox was right…that was going to make things even more difficult. I couldn't fight my lover; especially not in such a violent event, and yet at the same time I knew it was bound to happen. I turned my full attention to Fox as he continued.

"Oh, and one more thing…the match maker thought he could be funny by sticking the both of you in the Castle," Fox said finishing.

I shook my head. I not only needed to think of a strategy to beat Marth I also needed to break the news to him and convince him to hold nothing back. At this point I wanted to bang my head against the wall hoping it would unscramble my thoughts. I'd wait until I saw Marth to talk about this more. "What about you two?" I asked trying to get the subject away from me.

Pit was the first to speak. "I have a team match with Snake against Luigi and the Ice Climbers," he answered. "We're battling on one of the older stages…I think the place is call Corneria or something like that."

I watched as Fox looked at Pit giving him a narrow eyed look. "Then I'll give you the same speech I gave everyone else…If you damage the Great Fox severely; I'll snap you like a twig." I raised my eyebrow wondering what the Great Fox was. Before I could ask Fox continued. "As for me…I've got free for all with Samus, Captain Falcon, and Link. I heard rumors from the crowd saying something about 'the ultimate rematch'. But I don't try to understand the crowd. We're fighting at the Eldion Bridge so it should be interesting. My match is the first of today."

"Then shouldn't you be training?" I asked him.

I watched at Pit floated in the air in front of me so he could be eye level with me. Sometimes I hated being so tall. "Not everyone's a train-a-holic like you, Ike." Seeing Pit smiling like that reminded me of a certain blue-haired prince that I was on my way to see. I grabbed Pit's shoulders and pushed him away and watched him land gently on the ground.

"I'm going to go. I have to tell Marth of our match." I said before walking away in between Pit and Fox.

I just continued walking letting my feet take me to my room where I left my prince sleeping. I had so much on my mind I wasn't watching where I was going and eventually ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking up. The person I had run into was none other than Marth. As soon as I had realized that I quickly helped my lover up and brushed him off and everything. I could hear him giggling the entire time.

"Ike…I'm fine," he told me with his usual smile. Every time he smiled my heart would just melt. I stood up straight and brushed aside his bangs so that I could place a kiss atop his forehead. I chuckled as he shot me a glare and fixed his bangs. He then reached his arms up and wrapped them around my neck. Together we pressed our lips together for a passionate kiss. We broke away and I had cupped his cheek brushing my thumb over his lips. I watched as he leaned into the touch. "Good morning, my love," he told me.

"Good morning, Marth," I greeted him back. I scratched the back of my head thinking about what to say next. "Marth I—"I was suddenly cut off by his own words.

He had leaned his head against my chest. Now I knew there was something wrong. "Ike…I can't fight you," he said. He already knew of our fight. He must have seen the match ups. "You are my lover, we can't fight. I won't fight you."

I ran my hands in his hair. I loved how it was incredibly soft. Not fighting was an option we didn't have. Even I knew that. I learned that from Fox when he told me a story about he tried refuse a fight with Falco. "Marth we have no choice. Think of it as a duel of honor." I tried to cheer him up. At this moment I really didn't know what to say myself. I didn't want to fight him as much as he didn't want to fight me.

Marth lifted his head from my chest and looked at me. His frown turned into his usual smile. "Alright Ike. Then a duel of honor we shall have."

I leaned on so that my mouth was right next to his ear. "And after that…we'll even get away for a couple of days." I could tell my warm breath was tickling his ear by the way he cringed in excitement.

I felt him grab my shoulders and lift himself up so his mouth could be close to my ear now. "You know Ike…" he started. "Our match is the last of today we have all day to do what ever we want." He said somewhat…seductively.

Right then and there I could feel the blood rushing to my face…and my blood rushing southward. Marth was just standing there in a fit of laughter. Oh, how he loved to tease me! He lifted himself once more and planted a soft kiss on my ear before finally walking away. After he was out of sight I rushed to my room.

Once I was in my room I stripped myself of my clothing. A cold bath was what I needed right about now. I wasted no time settling myself in the tub full of cold water. I felt my body calm down and relax. I can't believe he did that especially when the other could have been close by. Thank goodness no one was. After several long minutes I got dressed once more. I needed to get ready for my match later on today. I grabbed Ragnell and left.

I went for the beach like most brawlers. Something about the calm ocean just drew us in. I gripped my golden blade and started my training routine. My training captured the audience of both princesses and Link, who had just finished his match only moments before.

Before I knew it the sun was at its peak and sweat soaked my headband and hair. I figured I'd rest for a bit before the match. It would start soon. A thought came to mind after sitting down. I had wondered how Marth trained. I heard another approaching figure. It was Zelda.

"Your match is in a few minutes, Ike," she told me with her always calm voice.

I stood up and grabbed Ragnell putting back on my cold demeanor. "Thanks." I said turning around and leaving not bothering to look at the princess. Could this be a reason why I was so in love with Marth? Was it because he and I were so alike? When with each other we're so open but with the others were so cold. It was second nature for me…but that kid Roy was the one who had changed Marth. I shook the thoughts from my head when I approached the stage entrance.

This was going to be one of the biggest challenges of my life: fighting my own lover. Our names were announced the crowd cheered. I had gripped Ragnell as he gripped Falchion. No words had to be exchanged. We were now completely different people from each other. He didn't even have a smile upon his face. This man was completely different from the one I love. The setting around us suddenly changed when we were transported to the castle under siege. The crowd fell upon deaf ears when our two swords clashed.

Back and forth we went. Neither of us was backing down nor did we show signs of tiring soon. He took a stance but before I had realized what the stance was it was too late. I swung at him and he parried my attack and countered with his own. That's when the battle started to turn around. Soon he started hitting me from all sides. I was able to block some but most got through my defenses. Though I had strength over him, his speed far surpassed my own. Then there it was; the one object that would make all the difference. He stopped his assault on me and went for it as I did the same. Both our swords clashed against the smash ball but in the end I was the one to break it. Soon a familiar sensation came over me and I felt the need to take Marth down at all costs.

I shot a wave of fire at the lithe swordsman and sent him into the air. "Great Aether!" I shouted just before sending him into the ground. The match was over after he lied on the ground in the form of a lifeless trophy. After my name was called as the winner I entertained the crowd with a demonstration of my signature Aether technique.

I walked over to Marth's trophy and touched its stand. In a flash my lover was lively again. I helped him up off the ground and hoisted my blade on my shoulder. I watched as he sheathed his blade and stuck out his hand. With respect I took a firm grip and shook it. The crowd roared and we left on opposite ends of the fighting stage. Though I didn't want to admit it that battle was one of my toughest since I got here.

I heard the quick tapping of footsteps approaching. Someone was running towards me. When I saw my lover in my sights I opened my mouth to say something but I was quickly cut off with his arms around my neck and a passionate kiss upon my lips. This kiss had to be the most passionate we've ever had. It caused me to drop Ragnell and wrap my arms around his waist to pull him closer.

I think I rushed a bit on this chapter. So that's probably why it's pretty short. I'll be sure to take my time on the next one. Oh, and to everyone that reviewed thanks a bunch and I'm taking in suggestions as well. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	6. Unexpected

Author's Note: As you can see the rating of the story did in fact change. This chapter contains LEMON!! Oh, and it is also from Marth's POV. Enjoy!

Fire and Ice

Chapter 6

Unexpected

* * *

The kiss we shared at the stage entrance had such passion. But now I think I felt Ike's dominant nature starting to take over. Skillfully, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and wasted no time using it to explore my moist cavern. He had even pinned me against a wall as his hands started exploring my body. I even felt him press his pelvis against my own. I knew I couldn't fight it any longer when a moan escaped my lips, when I felt his 'excitement'. Soon I felt as if my body act on its own when my own hands started exploring his body. My hands traveled southward reaching to grab that rear end of his. After giving it a good squeeze my hands traveled up his back and into his hair and started playing with it. It was silkier than my own.

When both of us realized what was happening Ike quickly backed up, but a smile still remained on his face. There was no denying what just happened. That wasn't love that was lust; and yet…it all so enjoyable. I felt Ike's need to dominate me before…but never like that. Together we gazed deeply into each others eyes. I just continued to lightly run my hands through his hair.

"Are we still going to get away like you said?" I asked him.

"But where?"

I thought about the question for a moment. Ike promised me we'd get away but he never really mentioned where. That was when an idea came to mind. "Let's go to Crimea." I loved seeing Ike's reaction to that. He was a bit surprised that I wanted to see his home land. "I've seen many different countries and I've only been there once as a child." I told him hoping he'd see where I was going with my reasoning. "And besides I wouldn't mind meeting your company and your sister."

I watched Ike scratch the back of his head at the mentioning of his sister, Mist I think her name is. "Well…she pestered me constantly before I left and I wouldn't mind checking up on the company. You win, Marth…we'll go to Crimea."

I jumped at my lover and wrapped my arms around him tightly as a thank you. "You're the best Ike."

Ike picked up Ragnell and hoisted it on his shoulder. He used his free hand to grab my hand and together we walked back to his room. Once we were in we both flopped down on his bed not bothering to remove our armor or anything. We were both tired from the match and needed rest. My body was still aching from getting hit with Ike's Great Aether and it was a pain that was going to take a while to get rid of. I smiled as I snuggled closer to my lover burying my face in the crook of his neck. I found myself giggling when his strong arm wrapped around me and held me close.

I lifted my head to gaze into the sapphire eyes of my mercenary. In my mind I saw more than just Ike. I saw the most beautiful creature on the planet and was glad to have him all to myself. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest and hummed quietly hoping the soothing sound would get us both to sleep. As I hummed I reached up and unstraped his plate and shoved it to the floor. I felt him do the same with my plate. He rested his chin on my head as I buried my face into his neck once more. Slowly fatigue caught us and we went to sleep.

I awoke a couple hours later in the same position that I fell asleep in. Ike's arm was still wrapped possessively around my waist. I just watched him sleep; it was like watching an angel. I kissed his nose hoping he'd wake up. "Ike…wake up, my love." I said softly.

I watched as he groaned for a moment and cracked one eye open. Meeting each other's gaze only made us smile. That was how much we were in love with each other. I ran my hand through his silky, thick spikes repeatedly. That's when I felt his palm traveling up my leg. Using my other hand I quickly slapped it away.

"Not here Ike…" I told him.

"Why? Would you be more comfortable in your room?" he asked me. Right then and there my face turned red. I don't know what I did but it certainly did turn him on. I've never seen a more seductive look in his eyes.

I tried to speak but no words came to my mouth. I didn't know what to say but my words were getting all scrambled. I saw a smirk appear in my lover's face. He knew he was winning! I felt his hands travel from my thighs, up my hips, and to the collar of my tunic. Skillfully he unbuttoned my tunic and got the garment off my shoulders and onto the floor. I then did the same with his tunic. I giggled when I saw his face turn a deep red as well. It didn't take long for Ike to slide himself on top of me. His legs straddled my hips and his gaze was full of lust. This man was different from my mercenary; and yet more and more I could feel myself enjoying every minute of this.

It was then I heard the sound of his heavy boots hitting the floor. Soon after I kicked mine off as well as well as removing my own fingerless gloves. He then leaned down and started at my neck. I could just feel him kissing, sucking, and biting on any part of my neck his mouth could get near. I just wrenched my gloves off and ran my hands through his hair. When I felt his teeth pierce my skin, I winced and tugged at his hair a bit. But it was no use…his mouth just traveled some where else on my body. He started trailing kisses down my torso when his mouth stopped at my navel. I felt him smirk against my stomach before dipping his tongue into it. Right then and there I could feel a thin sheet of sweat forming on my body. It felt good and couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips. At the same time he ran his hand up and down my sides a bit rough.

How I wished he would stop teasing me like this. But there was no way to get him to stop. I ended up tossing my head to the side with short breaths. Though I wanted him to stop at the same time I wish he would continue. More and more my thoughts became scrambled and all I could think of was Ike. Damn that mercenary!

He pressed his hips down onto mine just to show me how excited he really was. I tried to suppress a whimper but failed miserably. Before I knew his hands traveled down my waist and to the waistband of my pants. Once more he smirked against my stomach which caused me to grow harder. Slowly he undid my belt and tossed it to the side. He then started to drag my pants slowly down my slim legs. Once the material was past my thighs he quickened the pace and removed the garment with another quick pull. My face turned red again. This was the first time I've ever been completely exposed to one person. I grinned at him deviously and undid his belt and at the same time he removed his own gloves. I hooked my index fingers in his belt loops and slowly dragged his coarse pants over his pulsing member. I heard a low groan come from him. Just like my pants once the material was passed his thighs he removed his pants in one quick pull.

The two of us moaned feeling our rock hard members rub against each other. I knew he wanted that feeling again. He pressed our warm chests together letting our erections brush up against each other once more. Now I couldn't contain myself. Everywhere his hands explored; every touch, every pinch just made me moan. Before I knew it he attacked my neck and his body started a grinding motion.

"I—Ike…" I started but couldn't get the rest the sentence out. The only noises that were emitting from me were moans.

He had finally stopped his rough grinding and let his hands travel southwards down my body. His hand then wrapped around my hard member and slowly he started stroking it. When the pace of his fondling slightly increased, I ended up bucking my hips into his hand. Soon I started to leak pre-cum which increased his fondling even more. I ended up moaning even louder than the first few times.

"I—Ike!" I managed to get out. My lover took notice of the tone in my voice. He knew what I wanted. I gave him a look that begged him to hurry. Oh, how I needed him inside me so badly at this point.

Ike lifted me up slightly and reached his hand under me. I winced a bit when he gave my rear end a tight squeeze but I'm pretty sure that was pay back for earlier. He looked back at me for a moment and I gave him a nod. My lover then plunged one of his slim digits into my entrance. At first I was in pain but soon the pain settled down. When he took notice of this he almost look his finger all the way out and quickly shoved it back in. Soon I was completely relaxed and that's when I felt him add a second finger. This is the first time I've ever felt pleasure like this and it felt so good. Over and over he just kept up his thrusting. I found my body starting to move with his thrusts. This was nothing I've ever felt before. I could feel him twisting and scissoring his fingering inside. When he took his fingers out, I gave a bit of a disappointed whimper.

My lover smiled at me and brought his face close to my ear. "It's going to hurt at first." He whispered.

I nodded but still gave a small whimper. I've never done this before and was still nervous. But I knew everything was going to be fine. I didn't think he would intentionally hurt me, right? I wrapped my arms around his neck as he propped my ankles on his shoulders. I watched him spit into his own hand and rub it all over his length.

He positioned his member right at my entrance. I took a deep breath and tried to suppress my cries of pain when he slowly eased his way in. I clenched my eyes tight. He was right it was painful. I took another deep breath as he continued to slowly push his length in. He looked at me real quick and I responded with a nod. Once he felt he was all the way in he slid his member almost al the way out before shoving it back in. I winced was he shoved himself back in. He kept doing that same motion until it turned into an even pace.

At first it was painful…but soon the pain became pleasure and I couldn't help but give out cries. Soon my cries of pleasure turned into me begging my lover to speed up his pace and he did just that. It seemed my cries got louder and louder and it wasn't long until I was almost screaming my lover's name. I had to admit…it had never felt anything this good in my life. When I felt him brushed up against something I couldn't help but scream my lover's name at the top of my lungs. I ended up arching my back and bucking my hips. He took a firm grasp of my member and started stroking it as his trusts continued.

His member continuously collided with that sweet spot inside me. I started panting and yet was still managed to yell Ike's name in between breaths. I could feel myself getting closer. I knew any moment I would explode.

That's when it came. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I took a grip of Ike's neck and screamed his name one last time as I released my seed all over his stomach. With a few more thrusts after that I felt my lover release his seed inside me. He to cried in pleasure.

The two of us each other's gaze. We were both panting and yet still smiling. He leaned in and kissed my at the same time slowly pulled out. After a few moments of kissing he lied down right next to me. We were both still catching our breath. He was the first to speak. "I'm sorry…I came inside of you."

I smiled and moved some of my lover's damp hair out of the way so I could kiss his forehead. "That's quite alright," I told him. "It felt really good."

Ike took his arm and wrapped it around me. "Tomorrow we leave for Crimea." He told me kissing my forehead.

For the rest of the day the two of us spent time with the others. We were in the lounge room. Ike spoke with Solid Snake and Link about their brawls today and I spoke with Samus and Sonic. I was surprised neither was disturbed when I finally told them that Ike was my lover. Sonic was more surprised than anything else and Samus shrugged and told me it was going to happen eventually. All of us who were in the lounge room laughed and had a great time having a few drinks here and there (well those who were old enough did). Before I knew it, it was getting pretty late.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Ike. I gave him a kiss good night. I started for the door and looked back. Snake didn't look too surprised and Link just smiled back at me. That's when I knew Ike and I had been wrong the entire time. I went back to Ike's room and went to sleep.

It was finally the next morning and Ike and I had gathered our things. We mounted up our things on a couple of horses and started for Crimea. I couldn't wait to get there and I think Ike was the same way.

"Mist is going to be really happy to see me." He told me.

I giggled a bit. "Well of course. She hasn't seen her older brother in quite a while."

"I think she's also going to be excited that I have found myself a lover."

* * *

I actually didn't plan for this chapter to be lemon. Oh, well I hope you liked it. This is my first time writing lemon. ~Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	7. Suprising Visit

Fire and Ice

Chapter 7

Surprising Visit

* * *

It was about a twelve day trip but finally they had arrived in Crimea. To Marth's surprise it was still as beautiful as he remembered. He looked over at Ike who was explaining about how there was once a point where it wasn't so beautiful. The prince listened as the mercenary explained about the plea of the princess, about how he witnessed his father get killed by the Black Knight, and him taking over the company. Marth just listened contently to Ike's story. In his mind Ike had been through a lot…to him Ike was truly a hero.

"The reconstruction process wasn't easy either," explained Ike after finishing his story. "But I guess all our hard work paid off in the end."

"Amazing," Marth responded. He thought it was amazing how he and Ike have been through the same. The prince remembered when his father was killed and his sister kidnapped. The memory became more painful when he remembered that he was banished. Marth remained still being lost in thought.

"Marth?" questioned Ike trying to snap his lover out of his trance. "Marth! We're here." He chuckled slightly when Marth snapped out of it.

The prince looked ahead and saw the entrance saw two men. Both men were pretty tall. The one clad in heavy blue armor was slightly taller and looked a bit surprised to see them both, and the other who wore the garb and armor of a sniper and had long red hair gave a slight glare at Ike. The taller blonde haired man approached Marth.

"What brings you to the camp of the Greil Mercenaries?" he asked holding his hand out as if he wanted to help Marth off his horse. Marth and Ike simply looked at each other and started laughing. The blue armored man was awfully confused.

The great sword-wielder looked at the two men sternly. "Shinon, Gatrie…inform Titania that the Prince of Altea and I have arrived."

Shinon and Gatrie looked at each other with bewilderment. Did they just hear Ike correctly? The red head was a bit shocked to see that Ike would visit along with a noble and the armor clad warrior was embarrassed that he hit on the prince. The two dashed inside to go get their acting commander, Titania.

The blonde came back with company. The woman had long, fiery, red hair tied back in a long braid; also she was clad in silver armor. She crossed her arms and had a smirk planted on her face. "So Ike…you're back are you."

Ike responded with a smirk of his own. "Just visiting."

"Oh? So this 'Brawl' or whatever you were invited to isn't over?" questioned the red-headed woman. It was then something had hit her. "You know…you should go see Mist. She's been awfully worried about you."

Ike nodded getting off his horse. He grabbed the reins and walked the horse inside. His lover was right perhaps a short time away from the Brawl was just what he needed. A small grin showed on Ike's face at the thought of being away from the other brawlers.

After watching Ike leave Titania turned her attentions to the noble. In actuality she was surprised to see that Ike had brought a noble with him let alone a prince. Just what exactly was Ike up to?

Marth smiled sheepishly. The young prince really didn't know what to say. He hadn't really been around mercenaries before. He simply continued to smile the way he was before the red head finally broke the silence.

"So…you're the prince of Altea?" asked Titania.

Marth nodded. "Yes. I'm also in the Brawl along with Ike."

Titania was still confused about what the Brawl was. She knew that Ike had left because of this event but it was never really explained to her and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries what it was. But she thought she'd leave that question for another time Marth and Ike were probably exhausted from their trip.

"Excuse me." Marth said then politely bowing and grabbing his horse's reigns leading it inside and into the stable. The prince chuckled to himself. These mercenaries were nothing like how they were described to him. Even though he had just met three of them (discluding Ike) they had all come off as polite and well mannered. Okay…so that one guy tried to hit on him but people did often mistake Marth for a female. He brought the horse into the stable when the sound of humming had caught his attention.

He looked and saw a small girl brushing the mane on one of the horses. She was the one that was humming. To Marth she was humming such a lovely tune at that. It sounded almost like a lullaby. A sound that Marth's horse made seemed to catch the girl's attention. She had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes similar to—"Are you Mist?" asked the prince.

The young girl smiled; she had such a warm smile at that. She nodded her head. "Yes I am…but I'm afraid I've never met you." She answered.

Once more Marth politely bowed. "Oh, my name is Marth, the prince of Altea. I'm an acquaintance of your older brother, Ike."

Mist's eyes seemed to have lit up upon hearing Ike's name. "Really and how is he?"

The young prince smiled back and looked towards the stable door. He gave a small chuckle for a moment. "He's right outside you should ask him for yourself. He has missed you a lot. I saw him when I was coming into the stable…I believe he was talking to a muscular green haired man."

The healer's response was a giggle and she ran out of the barn excitedly. To Marth she was everything Ike had described. She seemed kind and her voice carried a heavenly tune. The lithe swordsman took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head. He was going to like this small vacation. It also was going to relieve some stress the Brawl had been creating for him and Ike. He walked out of the stable to go and meet up with Ike.

That night Marth got the chance to share a feast with Ike and the rest of the company. He had fun getting to know everyone from Titania to even Soren. After all the fun was over it was time to call it a night.

Lying on Ike's bead Marth stretched his arms above his head and sighed happily. He let out a giggle when Ike laid down right next to him. The prince trailed his hand down the mercenary's arm and grabbed his hand. "Tonight was nice," Was the only thing that Marth could say at the moment.

The older swordsman just smiled and ran his hand through Marth teal blue hair and stole the hair band off his head. The action was soon followed by a chuckle and Ike playfully sticking out his tongue.

The prince had other plans. He took advantage of the moment and pounced onto Ike. Wasting no time he pressed his soft lips against Ike's dry ones. As he massaged the mercenary's lips with his own the kiss became more intimate and it turned into their tongues battling for dominance. Ike concentrated on winning but to his surprise he was losing the battle. He couldn't believe it! He began to weaken and then he surrendered. It was time for Marth to now explore his moist cavern. Ike let out a soft moan. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around the lithe swordsman's waist and hold him closer. The two finally pulled away, gasping for air.

The two lovers pressed their foreheads together. "Who are you and what have you done to Marth?" asked Ike jokingly. If being far away from the stadium turned Marth on this much he'd get away more often. Giggling, the prince got off the older swordsman and lied back down next to him.

Ike wrapped his arm around Marth's waist and brought him closer. He then proceeded to pull the blanket over the two of them. "I think this was the perfect idea," said Ike. "I've never seen you so happy before. Is it because you don't have to think of the Brawl?"

"Perhaps…" started Marth with a smirk planted on his face. Though there was a fire going Marth still snuggled closer to Ike for warmth. After all winter was slowly approaching.

Ike rested Marth's head under his chin and finally placed his lover's hair band on the side table. "And another thing…you've never been this turned on before. What is it about Crimea turns you on so much?"

"Are you sure it's Crimea…or is it you?" asked Marth closing his eyes. He rested his head into Ike's chest listening to his heartbeat.

The mercenary's cheeks turned beet red upon hearing Marth's comment. He took his hand and proceeded to rub his prince's back with care. Ike smiled and was also glad that he had Marth all to himself. There were no other nosy, gossiping Brawlers to worry about, there were no Brawl matches to about, there was nothing to worry about. On the other hand there was the Greil Mercenaries to worry about but Ike knew they knew better than to peek on their commander and his lover. All there was was just him and Marth and nothing else. Ike took notice that his lover had fallen asleep. He kissed him softly on the forehead and closed his eyes himself. He fell asleep with Marth in his arms.

Ike awoke the next morning to see he was one prince short. Suddenly panic was painted on Ike's face. Where did Marth go? He quickly got dressed and headed out the room not bothering with his plate, sword, or headband. He was relieved when he saw Marth just staring off into the distance. He approached his lover. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Not quite the ocean view we have at the stadium but it's just as beautiful. I've never seen the countryside in the morning. All I've ever seen is the castle…I'm glad to have seen something different for once. Ike…I'm more than just happy. I just can't describe it," said Marth. He turned to Ike and a smile was planted on his face. It was a warmer smile that what he usually shows when at the stadium. "When we get back to the stadium…I'm never going to forget this."

Ike scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Why did he think the prince was kidnapped? That's when the mercenary knew he was just acting paranoid. "You know Marth…when I didn't see you in bed I thought you had been kidnapped. I guess I'm just used to being up before you."

Marth laughed. He couldn't believe Ike actually thought he was kidnapped. "My love, you're just paranoid. I may be a prince but as you've seen in the Brawl…I can perfectly defend myself." The prince grabbed his sword which was mounted on his side to show Ike he had nothing to worry about. He kissed his lover's cheek that was red with embarrassment. "This is just one of those things that we're going to have to get by."

That morning Ike had given Marth a tour of the base. He showed Marth everything from the weapons storage, to the war room, and to the living quarters of the others. To the prince's surprise a mercenary base was so similar to a castle. His castle also had the same types of rooms. After the tour Marth spent his time getting to know the other mercenaries.

That afternoon Mist, Rhys, and Oscar watched as Mia and Marth shared a sparing match. The prince was impressed with the young woman's swordsmanship. He had never faced someone quite as fast as him. Back and forth their match waged and Mia was starting to corner the young prince. When the match had ended Mia had beaten the prince.

The purple haired woman helped Marth up from the ground. "Oh, your highness…you are out of practice."

Marth gladly accepted Mia's help and brushed himself off and readjusted his hair band. "I thank you for your honesty, Miss Mia. I'm not used to fighting a swordsman equal in speed. It was a great match!"

Rhys was healing some of the cuts Marth had gotten from the match when Ike had approached. The healer smiled at Ike sheepishly wondering what he was going to do. He clenched his eyes tight and prepared to be yelled at. He then looked up only to see Ike smiling.

"Marth…you are rusty." He commented; the only response he got from the prince was a smile and a scratch to the back of the head.

"We'll just leave you two alone," said Mia smiling. Rhys opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the purple haired woman dragging him and Oscar away and Mist closely behind.

Ike and Marth turned back to each other and simply started laughing. The two lovers laughed for a two good minutes before finally calming down. Now it turned into them gazing deeply into each others eyes. It broke with Ike sticking out his tongue playfully at Marth. With that Ike snatched Marth's hair band right off his head.

"Ike!" cried Marth. He reached for it to try and get it back but Ike simply moved away from Marth. When the prince reached for it the mercenary moved out of the way again. Soon the constant reaching for it game became the game where Marth chased Ike all around the base. Every time they passed a member of the company had a good laugh at their antics. By the end of the day Marth got back his hair band and got back at Ike by stealing his headband.

For the next two weeks Marth got to know the members of the Greil Mercenaries. But to the prince's sadness those two weeks passed by so fast and soon it became time for him and Ike to leave. It saddened the two of them to leave but they knew the company was in good hands. With the good byes said Marth and Ike had to leave.

Now that the small vacation was finished it was time to put their minds back on the Brawl while still loving each other but still they were like fire and ice. Ike had trouble melting Marth ice…and at the same time Marth couldn't calm Ike's fire.

* * *

Yeah...I rushed the last part of this chapter. I thought it was starting to take too long. I'll do better next chapter.


	8. Two Fires Burning Too Hot

Fire and Ice

Chapter 8

Two Fires Burning Too Hot

* * *

We've arrived back from our small vacation in time. The tournament was two weeks away and it was time to get back to training. As usual Marth would spend his free time reading and training with Link while I had a new training partner everyday or I'd be training alone. But what never changed were the prince and I lovingly telling each other good night and embracing one another for warmth.

It was the next morning where once more I was the first one awake…or at least I thought I was. I was making my way down the stadium hall to check the match up for today when I ran into a particular pair. Fox and Falco were chatting up a storm with some kid. Was that kid just late to the Brawl? I made my over to meet the new kid. If I knew Marth it was meet the new kid now or be forced to.

"Hey! Ike!" called Falco as I made my way over. I was surprised to see Falco up this early. I normally don't even see him at breakfast because he's a usual late sleeper. It seemed Falco's words caught the attention of Fox and the kid.

I simply scratched the back of my head and yawned. "Fox, Falco…good morning." I greeted the two members of Star Fox. I then turned my attentions to the new kid. "Are you here for the Brawl too?" I asked the red head.

The kid shook his head rapidly. "Oh, no! I'm not here for the Brawl I'm just here visit a friend. I sent him a letter but I think it got lost because I sent it to the old manor. If I known it was destroyed I would have sent it here to the stadium. Fox and Falco were showing me some of the changes to the stadium," he explained to me. There was something strange about this kid. He knew about the old manor and yet he wasn't here for the Brawl.

"You knew the old manor?" I asked the kid. "Were you in last year's tournament?"

"Yes. My name is Roy; I was in the Melee tournament."

There was that name again. Was this kid really Marth's former lover? Was this the kid that broke his heart originally? I had to know…so I had to ask. "Are you here to visit Marth?"

The kid eyes seemed to light up upon hearing my lover's name. I took that as a yes. But with the way his eye lit up I figured he was here for more than just a visit. I'd have to keep my eye on this kid to see what he was up to. "Yes." He answered. "I thought I'd visit Marth before the Brawl started and wish him luck. There's also something very important I wanted to tell him that can't be said over a simple letter."

At this moment I really didn't know what to say. His eyes showed sincerity. But I was still curious. What is it that he wanted to tell Marth so badly? I wanted to tell this kid that I am Marth lover but I felt that it was better if my prince told him. He always seemed to know the right words at the right moment. "Marth should be up later. I'm sure Fox and Falco will continue showing you around. I have to go." I took off quickly before I said something I might regret later. I'd have to leave talking to him to Marth. I mean he hurt the prince and now he wanted to get chummy with him again? Just thinking of that kid made me mad.

I made my way to the kitchen to fetch myself a cup of coffee. I'd check the match ups when Marth was awake. I turned my attentions to see that someone had entered. Speaking of the prince, Marth had entered the kitchen. We simply smiled at each other and gave one another a good morning kiss. I watched him and all his graceful movements. He placed a tea kettle on the stove and then sat down next to me at the counter. He took my hand in his but said nothing. No words needed to be exchanged. I took his hand to my lips and softly kissed his fingers.

Finally he broke the silence between us. "This is weird. You're all silent. That's not like you, Ike," he said followed by a giggle.

"Do tell what is _me_ then, Marth," I responded with a smirk planted on my face. I leaned in and kissed his neck a bit. What was wrong with me today? Did my acting differently have something to do with that Roy kid? I just took a deep breath and released his hands. I might as well as to tell him the truth. "There's someone here for you."

I saw Marth's face light up. He seemed kind of excited that someone was here to visit him. He stood up and took my hand tightly. "Let's go!" he said excitedly dragging me out of the kitchen. Upon leaving I could hear his tea kettle whistling but I think he was too excited to care. What about my coffee?! He dragged me down the hall.

The other smashers found it amusing that my lover, a lithe swordsman, was dragging me, a strong armed mercenary, down the hall. I can see them pointing and giggling as I was having a hard time keeping up with Marth. I tried to stop him to go and look at the matchups but even that failed. He was excited and was going to keep on going until he saw the person who was visiting. Personally…I didn't even want Roy's eyes to be laid upon my prince and still I was curious about what his reaction was going to be. Before I knew it our journey had come to a halt.

I took a moment to look at my prince. He seemed to be frozen stiff. I turned my attentions to Roy who was also pretty frozen. The two of them just seemed to stare at each other. Roy's eyes said that he was happy, but on the other hand Marth's eyes seemed to be full of confusion. I didn't understand. I did the only thing I could and that was grip Marth's hand reassuringly and show Roy that he is my prince. This was a silent, awkward conversation. Neither boy wanted to move or say a word. They didn't honestly think a mercenary would break the silence would they. I hadn't noticed that Marth was struggling out of my grip. Once he was out he ran past the red head with tear filled eyes. Now my gaze was shifted on Roy. We could only give one another a glare.

There was only heat rising between us. I approached Roy and took a fist full of his tunic. He didn't look all surprised. "You should have never come here."

Roy only glared back. He couldn't possibly still cared for Marth. If he did he wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. "I came back to apologize," he said. His voice was stern…I could tell it was full of sincerity. I released him with curiosity in my eyes. "I wanted to apologize to Marth and ask him if he forgives me. I didn't mean for that to happen. Ike, if you're Marth's new lover than that's fine with me. I still care about him and the only thing I want to see is him happy." He clenched his eyes as if I was now going to beat him up.

I back up a bit surprised at his words. His voice told he was telling the truth. I just chuckled. "Then let's go find Marth and let him know." I simply walked past him expecting him to follow and he did.

Roy and I had spent pretty much the entire day looking for Marth. We even checked the secret lake and didn't find him there. Soon after we checked the beach and didn't find him there either. I began to worry about Marth. I began to worry about his safety. I was just about to ask Roy about what Marth did when he tried to avoid people when I heard another figure approaching. Roy and I turned our attentions to Princess Zelda. She seemed a bit out of breath. We let her relax and catch her breath before actually asking why she was such in a hurry.

"I know where Marth went." She told the two of us. She took note that she sparked both of our interests. "He along with Meta Knight went to the old Green Greens stage."

Roy and I looked at each other in confusion. "He's training?" we asked in unison.

"I think only one of you should go…it may be better that way," Zelda interjected.

Roy and I looked at each other and opened our mouths to say something but then at the same time quickly shut them. Now we were just mirroring each other's movements. We both scratched the back of our heads at the same time and then opened our mouths again. This mirroring game ended when we both sighed.

We turned to Zelda when she giggled. Apparently she found our mirroring game amusing. "Okay…both of you go."

With a grin painted on his face Roy dragged me to the stage entrance. With that we were teleported to Green Greens. Once there we saw Marth sitting on one side of the stage and Meta Knight on the other.

Roy looked at me and opened his mouth to ask a question. "That's Meta Knight," I answered before he could get his question out.

I turned to Marth who seemed to just freeze hearing our voices. I stumbled forward when Roy pushed me. I growled at him a moment then turned my attentions to my lover. I really didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure why he was sad. I think it was better if he and Roy talked it out. This wasn't my place even if Marth was my lover. I went back to Roy and pushed him forward.

I watched Roy approach Marth and I slowly followed. Once we were close enough we both sat on both sides of the lithe swordsman. He first looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked at Roy and gave him a motion with my head that told him to start talking.

Roy cleared his throat. "Marth…I'm sorry." He said. I got up and left Marth's side to let them talk. I stayed close though to hear what they were talking about. "I get it…and you have every right to be mad at me. I hurt you in the worst possible way and I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

I looked at Marth to see what his reaction was going to be. He looked back at me and smiled. I nodded my head giving him the okay. I could tell Roy still loved Marth but he was still my lover but I trust my prince. I watched Marth turn back to Roy. "I forgive you Roy. You did hurt me…but you became a man and apologized. But you must know that Ike and I are lovers now but I still want to be your friend if you like, Roy."

The red head seemed to light up at Marth's words. He looked at Marth with sincere eyes and nodded. "Of course, Marth." He responded. "But there is something I want you to know." I continued to watch as Marth seemed curious about what Roy was going to say next. "Marth, I still love you. But I love you enough to understand that you love Ike more." I watched as Roy leaned forward and kissed Marth's lips. He kissed my lover tenderly showing that he did still care. Marth just kissed him back with equal passion. When the two broke their kiss Roy just got up and walked towards me and pushed me forward.

I stumbled once more and looked back at Roy. He looked like he wanted to push me again. I sat back down next to Marth who seemed a bit surprised that Roy had kissed him. We stared deeply into each other's eyes. Now it was Marth who leaned forward and kiss me. Just like Roy he kissed me with his lips full of passion. With the way he was licking my lips he really wanted in. I parted my mouth and invited him in but I wouldn't let him win without a fight. While our tongues battled I felt his hand rub my thigh. I knew perfectly whom he still wanted to love. I opened my eyes for a moment to look at Roy who just had a smirk planted on his face. He signaled carry on and just left the stage. Once I had all my attentions focused back on Marth I won our tongue duel and ravished the inside of his mouth. I then heard another figure leave. I had completely forgotten Meta Knight was there.

Marth and I pulled away from each other and I held him close. I buried my nose in his hair and sniffed it. It was a beautiful scent really. "You know…" my lover started. "Coming here was Meta Knight's suggestion. He knew it would get the attention of both of you. I never knew the small warrior was such a romanticist." After hearing that I knew I'd be seeing more of Meta Knight real soon and who knew maybe even the small guy could help us clean up the quirks of our relationship.

We returned to the stadium to see that Roy was waiting for us at the stage entrance. The two of us look at him and the three of us smile. I'm glad were all able to sort out this mess. I think Roy was happy that Marth had found true love and I think this was the beginning of a friendship between me and the red head. I was kind of sad when he had to leave.

The tournament was in two weeks and Marth and I felt we were ready, but he was still worried that we wouldn't have enough time to love each other. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled when he leaned into my touch. "I assure you…this isn't going to effect our relationship."

When the two weeks were up it was time to check who our first opponents were for he tournament. Marth grew worried when he saw who my first opponent was. The only man I have a loss against, the king of evil himself…Gannondorf. Marth gripped my hand…but I wasn't scared at all. I've been meaning to get my hands on him for quite sometime. He had been harassing myself and Marth when the word of our relationship started.

We continued to look at the match ups and saw that Marth was up against Lucas. My prince didn't seem all that shocked, he actually found it ironic in fact. Recently Marth had been acting like an older brother to Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link but he seemed closest to Lucas.

With this problem put away turned to my prince and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck."

He kissed me back with equal tenderness. "Good luck, Ike."

* * *

I really need someone to Beta my stories. D:


End file.
